Una bochornosa situación
by Souhatier
Summary: OneShot. ¿Qué hacer en tu primera vez del periodo? Seguramente contar una anécdota de Naraku, no. {En respuesta al reto pedido por Agatha Romaniev en el foro ¡Siéntate!}


_¡Hola! Vaya, hoy me estoy luciendo :·3 Hoy vengo con un reto de Agatha Romaniev._

**Nombre:** _Una bochornosa situación_

**Foro:** _¡Siéntate!_

**Palabras:** _1194_**  
**

**Anime:** _Inuyasha_

**Género:** _Comedia/Family_

**Personajes:** _Kagura/Kanna/Naraku_

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

* * *

**Una bochornosa situación**

En ese momento Naraku había llamado a Kanna para que asistiera a un evento realizado por Inuyasha, y pudiese asistir para espiarlos, y cuando Kanna se iba a marchar, Naraku se removió inquieto en su asiento mientras le pedía a Kanna que se quedara.

Tosió un poco. — ¡Kagura, mierda, ven aquí ahora mismo! — Pega un grito no tan ruidoso, pero lo suficiente para que Kagura lo oyera, y asistiera rápidamente, mientras que Kanna empezaba a teñirse de un rojizo sobre las mejillas, levemente. Notó como al apoyarse sobre las piernas, sus dedos estaban manchados de un color sangre y líquido, entonces Kagura asiste rápidamente al darse cuenta de ésto. — Kagura, maldición... — Naraku era posiblemente el más temible en los poderes, pero no en cuanto a las chicas y sus periodos raros de menstruación. La verdad es que ni siquiera había creído posible eso en Kanna, ni en Kagura, hasta que la segunda verdaderamente lo experimentó. _¿Quién me mandó a mí a crear mujeres?_ Se preguntaba internamente mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Kagura sujetó a Kanna del brazo. — Kanna, ¿supongo que sabes qué es esto, no? — Le pregunta Naraku, para luego marcharse y dejarlas solas. Detestaba esas charlas, ni siquiera recordaba lo que hizo con Kagura respecto a eso, y más le vale a ella que no se lo contara a nadie, o su reputación estaría... por los suelos. Todos podrían burlarse. Dejó de pensar en ello mientras seguía preguntándose el porqué de las mujeres. _¡Por los siete Infiernos, la próxima vez me lo pensaré mejor!_

Kanna no opuso resistencia a la sujeción de brazo de Kagura, principalmente porque tenía confianza con ella, y no sabía el porqué de su sangre, ni siquiera sabía porqué venía de... ahí. Así que a Kagura no le quedaba más remedio que explicarse, justamente esa vez ella también la tenía.

Ambas se sentaron en el frío suelo debido a que bueno, es más fácil de limpiar. Y es más cómodo de sentarse, según Kanna. — Kanna, esto significa que... umm, bueno, es un paso que quiere decir que ya eres mujer. — No encontraba palabras para explicar abiertamente lo que ello significaba. Kanna podría ser muy inteligente, pero al no tener sentimientos, a veces no puede saber todo el significado de la palabra menstruación. Tenía que ser concreta, o si no, la liaría. — Es la menstruación. — Dijo, esperando que ella misma le preguntara.

La peliblanca al parecer creyó oir mal. — ¿Monstruación? — Preguntó, y sus ojos no irradiaban miedo, pero sí curiosidad. — ¿Por qué iba a salirme un monstruo de ahí? — Inquirió con una ceja alzada. Kagura sólo sonrió ante la inocencia de Kanna.

A pesar de ello, nunca perdió la paciencia. — Menstruación, o bueno.. Periodo, sí. Periodo. — Completó con éxito la frase, según ella. — Significa que una semana al mes vas a tener ese periodo y... puedes tener hijos. — Explicó lo mejor posible, antes de que viera en los ojos de Kanna las ganas de llorar, es cierto, ¿a quién le gusta sangrar?

— ¿Entonces Naraku también sangra? — Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con los ojos un poco hacia arriba y casi una sonrisa al imaginárselo. Kagura echa a reír mientras vuelve a recobrar la compostura.

Niega con la cabeza. — No, oh, por favor que nos libren si llega a suceder eso. — Pone una mano en su hombro. — Verás, esto lo tienen sólo las mujeres a cierta edad... Y bueno, es bastante incómodo porque sueles tener cambios de humor fatales... ¡Agg, qué mentira más grande! ¡Seguro que Kagome mintió sobre ello! Yo no veo ningún cambio de humor en mí, ¡qué maleducada! — Exclama, a sabiendas de que seguramente Naraku lo habrá oído, entonces Kanna suelta un bufido casi convertido en risa y se imagina a un Naraku femenino.

Luego vuelve a su posición habitual. — ¿Kagome te lo explicó? — Le preguntó curiosa. Kagura sólo tuvo el remedio de empezar a explicarle la primera vez que le sucedió a ella, con calma.

_Era por la tarde, había regresado de un pequeño paseo del bosque, puesto que se sentía encerrada en esas cuatro paredes donde ella vivía. Naraku se había topado con ella en uno de los pasillos, hasta que Kagura de la sorpresa más que nada, cae al suelo y éste se empapa de sangre, al menos un poco, y Naraku se sorprende. — ¿Te hirieron? — Pregunta sin tono de indiferencia en la voz, pero sí curioso. ¿Sólo daba un paseo en el bosque y ya estaba herida? _

_— Yo... Eh, no, ¡no que yo recuerde! — Empieza a ponerse nerviosa mientras que de ese nerviosismo pasa a enfado. — ¿¡Pero a ver, por qué!? ¡¿Te crees que soy débil, verdad?! ¡Pues no, para tu información me he vuelto mucho más fuerte! — Aprieta los dientes mientras está casi que gruñe de enfado, y Naraku la mira absorto en sus cambios bruscos de humor._

_¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a esa mujer? _

_Observa como Kagura se pone en pie, cabreada. — ¿Por qué no te callas? Esa sangre viene de ahí, ¿no habrás estado embarazada? — Kagura pronto se pone totalmente roja, a la vez que está que echa humo de rabia y niega con la cabeza abochornada. _

_No, no era eso. — ¡No! ¡No, no, yo no estoy embarazada! — Grita extasiada. — ¡Yo...! ¿No será qué...? — Su exaltación termina en duda para dar lugar a la solución. — ¡Ah, claro! Una vez me encontré a Kagome hablando con Sango y decían algo sobre esto. — Explica como si fuera quien dice que se encuentra al enemigo y no lo destruye._

_— ¿¡Y no las destruistes!? — Exclama, para que un aura negra le rodee sin más. — ¡Te encuentras con los enemigos, y los dejas pasar de largo! — Grita furioso._

_Kagura niega con la cabeza. — ¡No! ¡Estaban hablando sobre monstruo... menstruación... Sí, ¡algo así! Por favor, no te pongas enfadado. — Y estaba a punto de llorar. No podía controlar sus emociones. — Dijeron que era algo así. ¡Eso oí! — Dice, convencida. Y Naraku queda totalmente confuso al no infundir miedo en la mujer. Debe ser una clase de hechizo, sí. Seguro que me ha traicionado... No. Lo sabría por Kanna._

_Y fueron pasando las horas, y Naraku investigaba todo sobre eso. — ¿Qué hechizo tiene que ser? ¡Debe ser uno realmente poderoso! — Habla para sí mismo mientras investiga._

— ... ¡Y qué bochorno se llevó cuando se enteró de que era por lo que dijo Kagome! — Exclama Kagura, todavía con las lagrimillas de la risa, recordando cómo se pasó casi toda la semana buscando sobre ello hasta que Kagura recuperó la normalidad, a medias.

Naraku entró en la sala mientras se molestaba por lo dicho. — ¡Muy bien, suficiente por hoy! — Dice en voz alta, mientras se va a paso rápido y fuerte por otro camino, y Kanna y Kagura ríen en silencio para tomar sus propios caminos y dejar vacío el lugar.

* * *

_Bueno espero que el fic haya estado a la altura porque no se me da muy bien la comedia/humor, así que discúlpenme si más que gracioso resultó aburrido :E R&amp;R_


End file.
